


Ideal Ending

by Awesome_Sauce432



Series: Beaujester Week 2019 [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beaujester Week, Beaujester are WIVES and they have a DOG and they're HAPPY, Blatant Wish Fullfilment, Established Romance, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Nicodranas Retirement Beach House, Set in the future, That's it, The fluffiest fluff, This Is The Good Place, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Sauce432/pseuds/Awesome_Sauce432
Summary: It's been years since the Mighty Nein first met in a simple tavern in Trostenwald. Years since they became friends, since they became a family. They're happy, even if now they're not all together. Beau and Jester have a beachhouse and a dog and each other.AKA: i just want soft blue wives living in a beachhouse and smoochingDay 7 of Beaujester Week: Family? If you squint





	Ideal Ending

Jester had always loved mornings in Nicodranas. One of the two windows in her childhood bedroom had overlooked the city, and when the sunlight began to filter in through the pink translucent curtains she and her mother had put up together, her entire room would be bathed in orangey-pink light, and it was like waking up in a whole other world, one where everything was soft and filled with sweets and everything she loved.

Her other window looked out over the ocean, and once Jester was awake she would look out, pushing up a stool so that she could reach when she was young, watching the beams of light begin to touch the waves, making it appear as if sparkles were dancing on the water, the ocean saying good morning as the city began to wake up.

They had been quiet mornings, even if they rarely stayed that way for long. Jester usually wasn’t one for quiet, but she liked those small moments, admiring the beauty of what laid outside the walls of the Lavish Chateau, and it was something she’d never tired of. While on the road with the Mighty Nein, no matter where their travels took them, she only ever found only one person that compared to a Nicodranian morning on the scale of ‘best things to wake up to’.

Luckily for her, she got to have her cake and eat it too, because now she had both.

Sure, her mornings now often came accompanied with lots of snoring, but how could she complain when the source of them was so adorable?

She rolled over in bed, snuggling in closer to a still fast-asleep Beau. Her wife was still wearing half of her Expositor uniform, robes loose in a likely misguided attempt to take them off in the dark at whatever ungodly hour she’d arrived home. She was lying on her side facing Jester, a peaceful expression on her face.

Jester found Beau’s hand underneath their light blankets, running her fingers over bruised and calloused knuckles. Beau’s skin was always so warm compared to hers, and she cuddled up even closer, looping her arm under Beau’s and gently pressing her forehead to Beau’s collarbone.

She laid there for who knew how many minutes longer, soaking up the soft and loose embrace of her wife until her fingers began to twitch and the snoring gave way to tired mumblings.

Jester felt Beau’s arm shift around a little on top of her before relaxing, and a quick kiss was pressed to the top of her hair. “Miss me?”

Beau’s voice was slurred with all the croaky qualities of something who had just woken up, but Jester smiled anyway, burrowing in closer. “I thought you weren’t coming back until tomorrow.”

“You know me. I just can’t stay away from you.” Beau kissed her hair again, and Jester tilted her head up so that she could kiss her lips instead, and when they separated they just rested their heads on their pillows, arms and legs and tail still tangled together.

They lapsed into silence, in that tender middle-zone where both of them were still just asleep where it felt like they could slip back into sleep at any moment, where the rest of the world just seemed fuzzy and unimportant when compared to what was right in front of them.

Then she heard a slightly muffled pop, and the rest of the world quite literally materialised into existence, in the form of a very old blink dog who had finally realised his owners were awake. When he was younger Nugget had liked to blink onto the end of their bed to assault them with licks, but as he grew older and either his aim got weaker or he just got lazier, he got into the habit of blinking directly on top of them.

Despite him doing it for the past few years, they never managed to anticipate it until it happened.

“Oufgh-” Beau sputtered, suddenly fending off fifty pounds of a dog who was quite content to lay on her face and stay there for the next few hours while licking Jester’s face. “Nugget!”

Jester cooed, sitting up in bed and pulling Nugget off of Beau, scratching him behind the ears. Beau pouted over Jester’s attention being stolen for all of three seconds before giving Nugget a quick belly rub and climbing out of bed, stretching her arms over her head.

Nugget sniffed at Jester’s hands, rolling onto his back, tail wagging lazily as Jester scratched and petted him. “Do you have to go back to the monks today?”

Beau glanced at her over her shoulder, undoing the sash of her robes properly to exchange them for something more casual. She flashed her a smug smile. “Not unless they drag me in kicking and screaming. In which case I’d just beat them all up.”

Snickering, Jester slid Nugget off her lap and got off the bed, coming up behind Beau and giving her another quick hug before moving towards the closet. “You wouldn’t have to do anything, because _I’d _beat them up first.”

“In any case, last night was just an exception.” Beau rolled her eyes, dropping her robes on the ground. They were more complicated than the robes she’d worn in the first few months Jester knew her, lined with gold embroidery befitting her rank and accomplishments. She always looked so experienced and dashing when she wore them, in Jester’s opinion.

“Well, that’s good, because I have _plans _for today!” Jester picked out a dress and began getting changed. Beau swivelled to look at her with one eyebrow raised, and Jester just smiled, flicking her hair over her shoulder and not even trying to look innocent.

“What plans?” Beau asked, but Jester just continued to smile. “Babe. Jes, what plans? I _know _that smile, that is the smile of evil _what plans do you have_? Are you throwing another Traveller extravaganza? Is it going to be here? ”

Once she was dressed Jester strode out of the room, her giggles echoing down the hall. She remained tight-lipped all throughout breakfast, no matter how many kisses and pastries Beau tried to bribe her with.

“Babe, you’re going to kill me here. I’m dying.” Beau followed her around — looking suspiciously at anything that looked like it might hide a prank or trap — while Jester collected the baskets of food and baked goods she’d made the previous night, tucking some in her haversack and carrying others. “You’re killing your wife.”

“Well I was _going _to tell you last night but you went to go hang out with the Cobalt Soul so now you get to suffer.” Jester stuck her tongue out at Beau.

“I’m sorry that saving the whole world left _some of us _with responsibilities.” Beau could barely finish off the word ‘responsibilities’ before snickering, and Jester just shrugged again, pecking a kiss on Beau’s cheek as she passed.

“You can continue asking me what we’re doing or you can actually come with me and find ooooout~” Jester’s voice took on a musical quality for the last few words, and she heard Beau huff in a not at all serious way, her footsteps soon falling in step with Jester’s.

They walked to the back exit of their house, leaving their shoes behind as they walked down the short path to a worn wooden gate that opened up to the beach. By now the sun was well in the sky, the waves sparkling and shimmering in an ever-changing dance.

Jester paused for a moment to take in the view, Beau stopping beside her and looping an arm around her waist. Yeah, she’d never get tired of this. The sand stuck between her toes as they began to walk down the beach, Beau eventually taking some of the baskets from Jester’s arms after a few minutes of absolute lies about how heavy they were.

Their first stop was the Lavish Chateau, a leisurely ten-minute walk down the beach to one of the multiple entrances that the general public didn’t know about. Workers said hello as they climbed up the stairs, and Jester dropped two of the baskets off to Blüd, to share between the rest of the staff at the Chateau.

“Mamaaaaa~” Jester knocked lightly on the door. Her mother no longer worked at the Lavish Chateau as she used to, but it was always her home, and always Jester’s first home.

When the door opened, Marion was already smiling, her face lined with a few wrinkles, wisps of grey in her dark hair. She still didn’t look any less beautiful. “Oh Jester, it is so nice to see you!”

“I brought a present!” Jester entered the room, resting a basket on a nearby table before hugging her mother tight.

“My darling, seeing you is the best present.” Marion cooed, separating from the hug and smiling warmly at Beau. “And my daughter-in-law! Beau, you’re not getting away without a hug this time.”

Beau smirked, as if she’d gotten away without a hug even once in the last six years at least, or that she didn’t enjoy them. When it came from family, Beau loved all the hugs in the world.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Beau put up a show of reluctantly accepting the hug before melting into it.

“So Mama, do you think you’ll be able to come out today?” Jester asked while they were mid-hug, and Beau immediately swivelled her head to look at her, before looking at Marion.

“You’re in on this secret? Can I trust anyone in this city?”

Marion let Beau go, both her and Jester ignoring the joking rant Beau was going on in the background. “I’d love to, my little Sapphire, but not today.” She pressed a kiss to Jester’s forehead, cupping her chin in her hands. “I know you’ll have fun regardless.”

Jester smiled softly, moving in and hugging her mother again. “Of course we will. I’ll see you again tomorrow.”

“I look forward to it.”

“I can’t believe it. My own wife keeping secrets from me.” Beau had sat herself down on a chair while Marion and Jester talked to each other, a half-smile on her face.

“Isn’t your job discovering secrets?” Jester stuck her tongue out at Beau. “You should know it already!”

Beau leaned backwards in the chair, and next to Jester, Marion snickered. “It’s my vacation, babe. I’m not doing any work if I don’t have to.”

“As if that’s ever stopped you from snooping into anything you can.” Jester walked over to Beau, taking her hands and pulling her up to her feet. “You’ve managed to find every birthday present I’ve ever gotten for you.”

“Well, you use the Traveller to help you find every present I get _you_, so it’s only fair,” Beau said, reaching over and picking up the baskets she’d been carrying, which she had rested on the ground.

“Well, you got Caduceus to help that one time!”

“Because you hid it in another _dimension_.” 

“I don’t know if the Astral Plane really counts as another dimensioooon~”

Beau just looked at her for a moment, before her face cracked into a smile, shoulders vibrating with barely stifled laughter.

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” She muttered.

“And then I’ll bring you back.” Jester grinned, taking one of the baskets from Beau. “You’re stuck with me forever!”

“I sure am.”

“Forever and ever.” Jester stood on the tips of her toes and pressing the tip of her finger to Beau’s nose. “Now let’s go! Or we’re going to be late.”

“Late for what?” Beau asked nonchalantly. Jester opened her mouth to respond before snapping it shut, crinkling her nose up and poking Beau on the shoulder.

“Oooooh, you won’t trick me that easily!” Jester turned around to leave, giving her mother another goodbye and hug before they left.

“So do we have anyone else to visit before we go to this mystery place?” Beau asked as they made their way out of the Chateau, back towards the beach.

“Nope!” Jester said brightly.

By the time they were back on the sand, it was well into the morning, the warmth of the sun keeping them warm. Fishing boats were already out on the water, sails waving in the breeze and flags bright specks of colour on the horizon. A few families, taking a day off from work, were walking along the beach themselves, children splashing in the shallows while their parents kept a close eye.

Beau continued to guess where they might be going, listing off every temple to the Traveller that Jester had ever made, every town they’d stayed in for so much as twenty minutes, and a dozen other places that Jester hadn’t even heard of.

They got back to the yard of their house, and Jester stopped in front of the gate, pulling a blanket out from one of the baskets and spreading it out on the sand.

“You’re kidding.” Beau dropped the basket she was carrying, planting her hands on her hips. “The mystery place was here? Right in front of our house?”

Jester sat down on the blanket, patting the empty space next to her. “It sure is.”

Shaking her head, Beau sat down next to her, her legs out in front and leaning back on her hands. Jester called out for Nugget, and after a few moments and pops, the blink dog appeared next to her, yipping and licking them as if they’d been gone for weeks rather than less than an hour. While nowhere near as energetic as he had been when he was a puppy, Jester was pretty sure he wouldn’t slow down until the day he died.

“Awww, hey Nuggie.” Jester smooshed his cheeks together, lifting him up and plopping him down in-between her and Beau so he could get double the scratches.

Beau pulled one of the baskets onto her lap, opening it up and digging through it, presumably for some secret that would tell her what Jester’s plan was. Instead, she just pulled out about twelve different kinds of pastries, eventually just rolling her eyes and biting into a bear claw.

The day was sunny, with barely a cloud in the sky. It was rare the both of them got a free day like this, even if they were both technically retired from adventuring. Sure, no one was actually going to tell them they _couldn’t_ take days off every day for the rest of their lives, but Jester was sure they’d both go crazy from boredom in a week.

Besides, why stay still when there was so much more to do in the world? So much to see, so many places to visit? So most of their time was spent out, going to every place that caught their eye, leaving behind the occasional makeshift temple to the Traveller and winning as many bar brawls as they could find.

But in the end, they always had this home to return to. A simple beach house, one that was never going anywhere. They could leave whenever they wanted, and when they came back it would be right as they left it.

“What do you think about going back to Hupperdook?” Jester asked, resting her head on Beau’s shoulder. “Kiri says we’re invited for Austin’s wedding.”

“Oh hell yes, Hupperdook weddings are the _best _weddings.” Jester felt Beau’s cheek rest on her horn, taking a bite from another pastry. “We can go by the Grove on the way out, it’s been ages since we’ve visited. And Glory Run.”

“Obviously.” Jester looped an arm around Beau’s waist, shuffling Nugget so that he was laying over their laps, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, panting happily.

“It’s in two months, so that’ll give us lots of time to come up with the perfect gift, and outfits…”

“And pranks.”

“Uh, yeah _duh_.”

Beau chuckled, and Jester grinned, closing her eyes and feeling Beau’s shoulders shake. It was hard to remember that there had been a time where Beau hadn’t laughed so easily. She’d always seemed to do it for Jester.

“You know the only reason anyone invites us to weddings is because they know we make it fun!” Jester teased, pulling Beau in close and nuzzling her head in the crook of Beau’s neck.

“Of course, of course. There’s never any other reason.” Beau scratched Nugget’s belly. “Two months, huh? Do you think the others have been invited?”

Jester shrugged lightly, not even trying to hide her mischievous grin. “Who knows. I was always Kiri’s favourite, and you’re obviously my plus one, you didn’t get your own invitation-” She was interrupted by Beau huffing, lightly pushing her away and digging into the basket of pastries again. “Of course everyone else was invited, Kiri said so.”

Beau nodded in acknowledgment, her smile relaxed. “Good. It’s been too long since we saw everyone.”

“We saw Caleb and Nott literally four days ago, and Fjord last week, and Yasha and Fjord last month, you know, when he found her on that random island and I still don’t believe that a mermaid took her there, and Caleb and Nott again-” Jester held up a finger with each person, and Beau just rolled her eyes.

“You know what I mean. All together. We’ve all grown up and sorted out our nonsense and saved the world or whatever but sometimes I miss the old days, you know? All of us squeezed together in that tiny magic hut, arguing over dumb shit like who snores the loudest.” Beau laid down on her back, her hands resting underneath her head.

“It was you.”

“No, it was _Caduceus_, and we all fucking know it.”

“Sure babe.”

Beau scoffed again, muttering under her breath. Jester laid down on her side, resting her head on one hand and looking at Beau with nothing but fondness in her eyes. Nugget was still between them, flopped over Beau’s legs and dozing happily.

They lapsed into silence, and Jester smirked. “You know everyone was all together four months ago for Nott’s birthday, right?”

Beau just looked at her, expression mixed between amusement and adoration.

“It’s okay Beau, I know you loooove and missss everyone cause you’re really a massive softie.” Jester took Beau’s hand and squeezed it tight, lying down on her back as well.

“I’ll have you know I’m a _badass _who feels no emotions ever.” Beau deadpanned.

“You got the badass part right at least. Not as much as me maybe, but still-” Jester dodged a playful pinch from her wife, her voice dropping into a mock-serious tone. “Don’t worry, your secrets safe with me and Mama and the rest of the Nein and Kiri and Nugget and Sprinkle and the Shusters and every other person you’ve ever helped ever in the whole entire world.”

Beau didn’t try to deny it, her thumb stroking circles on the back of Jester’s hand. Jester closed her eyes, listening to Beau’s steady breathing, strong and constant, feeling the warmth of the suns rays on her cheek.

She felt Nugget shift, lifting his head, which was all the warning either of them got before he launched off of them both with the strength of a dog ten years his junior, paws digging into both of their stomachs, knocking the breath out of the lungs.

He went yipping away before cutting off with a pop while both of them were catching their breath. Jester opened her eyes, brushing hair out of her face and grinning breathlessly. Only a few people got Nugget this excited these days, which meant the others had finally arrived.

The muffled and distant swearing only confirmed it. Jester jumped to her feet while Beau bemoaned the loss of a small stack of pastries that had been knocked over in Nugget’s sudden flight.

A bit further down the beach stood a tall, clean-shaven man with scruffy red hair and a long purple and blue-lined coat, his hands in the pockets and a tiny, not at all concerned smile on his face as he watched his companion get absolutely bowled over by Nugget, who was licking without mercy.

“I can still use a crossbow you know! I’ll shoot the dog!” The voice was not quite as scratchy and gravely as it had been when Jester first met her, but it was just as energetic.

“Holy shit, Nott?” Beau’s eyes widened and she jumped to her feet, knocking over the pastries she’d just picked up again. “Caleb?”

Jester just flashed her a grin, taking the subsequent disbelieving push and jogging out to meet Nott and Caleb.

“It’s so good to see you guys!” She threw her arms out wide as she approached, practically jumping into Caleb’s arms and only narrowly avoiding knocking him off his feet.

“It’s wonderful to see you too,” Caleb said, holding his arms open again for Beau and only rolling his eyes when she pulled him into just as big a bear hug as Jester had given him.

“Wow Caleb, I think you’ve actually lost weight in the last four days. Did you forget what food was again?”

While Beau bantered with Caleb, Jester rescued Nott from Nugget’s affection. The halfling seemed less miffed when she stood up than her original outburst had implied, and she even scratched Nugget behind the ears, dusting the sand off of her dress before hugging Jester tightly. Her dark hair was braided up with ribbons tying them off, and her wrists jangled from the sounds of buttons and trinkets clacking together when she moved.

“I can’t believe you _still _haven’t trained that dog,” Nott said, accepting an offered fist bump from Beau.

“He’s extremely trained, actually. He just loveeeees you.” Jester knelt down next to Nugget, hugging the dog close.

“What about Frumpkin? Don’t tell me you accidentally blew him up again.” Beau was talking to Caleb, a teasing smirk on her face.

Caleb shook his hand, snapping a finger and holding out his hands. The familiar ginger cat, completely unchanged despite all the years that had passed, appeared in his arms, meowing happily and purring when Caleb passed the cat off to a very pleased Beau.

“Don’t worry Nugget, she still loves you best,” Jester whispered while Beau cooed over the cat, pausing only to stick her tongue out at Jester before going back to the cat.

“So, what’s the plan?” Nott clapped her hands together, a mischievous grin on her face. “I’ve got fireworks, firecrackers, fire_bombs_-”

“I have regular fire,” Caleb said, holding up his hands and waggling his fingers a bit. “Well, magic, but same thing.”

“Actually, we’re not doing any pranks today,” Jester said, standing up again and pretending Nott wasn’t giving her the most betrayed look.

“If we’re not causing property damage then what are we doing?” Caleb raised an eyebrow, looking to Beau who just shrugged.

“I wish I knew. I didn’t even know you guys were coming.” Beau scratched under Frumpkin’s chin, which the familiar seemed to enjoy very much.

Jester grinned, before her ears perked up, sensing a slight tremor of magical energy in the air. The rest of them picked up on it too, automatically going on alert, even if outwardly they all still appeared relaxed.

There was a flash of light further down the beach, and when it dissipated it left the form of a seven-foot-tall firbolg with long wavy bubblegum pink hair and a wide-brimmed straw hat with flowers tucked into it.

Caleb, Beau and Nott’s eyes all widened, while Jester just grinned. Caduceus blinked at them, a bag in his arms. “Oh, am I late?”

He never received a proper answer to the question, just Nugget bounding up to him and kicking sand into the air, followed by the rest of him jogging or walking up to him.

“Dude! It’s been ages!” Beau immediately punched him in the side of the arm. “When did you learn regular teleportation?”

“I haven’t,” Caduceus said, patting Nugget on the head. “I plane shifted.”

“Wait…” Nott squinted. “So, you plane shifted from the Grove to…”

“The Feywild.”

“The Feywild, then back to here?” Nott pointed down at the ground, and Caduceus nodded languidly.

“There was someone I wanted to see anyway, so it all worked out well.” He smiled, before looking at Caleb and Nott. “I didn’t know you two were going to be here as well.”

“We didn’t know you were going to be here,” Caleb said.

For a moment they all looked at one another, and one by one they turned to Jester, who just beamed.

Nugget began to bark again, popping out of existence and popping in again further away, back towards the gate to Beau and Jester’s beach house. The five of them gathered on the sand turned to see the two final members of their group going through the gate, their faces lighting up when they saw them.

“There you are!” Fjord cupped his hands around his mouth, a wide grin on his face. “What is this, a party?”

Beau whooped, unceremoniously passing Frumpkin back to Caleb and running over to Fjord and Yasha, both dressed like they’d only just walked off a ship, seawater still crusted in their hair.

Fjord looked like the near-middle-aged man that he was, his hair now dotted with white strands rather than the small chunk that had been there when they’d first met. He wasn’t as agile as he used to be, and nowhere near as strong as he’d liked to imagine he was, wincing when Beau punched him on the shoulder, but laughing and slapping her on the back just the same.

Yasha’s hair was whiter too, with laugh lines around her eyes and a smile on her face and a storm in her eyes that was no longer as mysterious and uncontrollable as it had once been. She was just as strong as she had been in her prime if she’d ever really left it to begin with.

“I thought Fjord and I were the only ones who would be here.” She said as the others caught up, all of them congregating around the blanket and pastries that Jester had set up earlier.

“Jester you are an evil genius.” Beau shook her head, walking up to her and pecking a kiss on her cheek. “When did you plan this?”

“A month ago for Caduceus, a week for Fjord and Yasha, and yesterday for Caleb and Nott.” Jester grinned, while the others all compared notes on what Jester had and hadn’t told them about today. “The Mighty Nein, all together again!”

“Oh, I’m so glad I decided to bring some whiskey.” Fjord pulled out his very worn bag of holding, producing a few bottles of drink from within. “Wasn’t expecting to have to share with six of you, but we’ll make do.”

“Worse comes to worst we’ll go into the city,” Beau said, as they all began to settle down on the blanket, Nugget running up to each of them and demanding attention. “They love us way too much here.”

“We _did _kinda overthrow their corrupt government and everything,” Nott waved a hand dismissively. “We should be getting parades every time we show up.”

“Well before we did that we threw the whole city into chaos for a few months so I think they decided it all evens out in the end,” Jester said.

“Hey, we never got officially banned from here, so I’d say that’s pretty good.” Fjord pointed out, already burrowing through the baskets for pastries that didn’t have sand in them.

“I think if we got parades every day we would probably get sick of them,” Yasha said, her eyes closed with her face tilted towards the sun.

That quickly started a discussion on whether getting a parade every day would end up boring or not, which soon lead into general talk of parties and finally Austin Shuster’s wedding that they had indeed all received invitations to. Even Yasha and Caduceus, who hadn’t actually been among them when they’d first helped the Shuster’s all those years ago.

They sat in a circle, passing around pastries and whiskey and fruits that Caduceus had brought from the Blooming Grove, sharing stories of what they had all been doing since the last time they saw each other. Jester sat leaning onto Beau, her head nestled on her shoulder again, Beau’s fingers absentmindedly running through her hair.

Jester looked up at Beau’s grinning face, the soft smiles from Caleb, Caduceus, and Yasha, the never-ending teasing between Nott and Fjord that had by this point escalated to _definitely _serious death threats in increasingly obnoxious and ridiculous ways.

Minutes passed, and then minutes slipped into hours, of talking and laughter and memories. Jester felt Beau’s lips press against her forehead, then against her lips when she tilted her head up to meet them.

It had been a long road to get here. So many days and nights of seemingly endless travelling, of nightmares and horrors that sometimes still crept up on her. There had been bad decisions and unlucky mishaps and people that she’d never see again. But then there had also been light, and new friends, and pets, and adventures on oceans and underground and in places she’d never even imagined.

There had been the Mighty Nein throughout it all, from the seven of them gathered there today to the many people they’d given an honorary membership along the way, to the one who had been gone from years but was still as much a part of them as anyone. And there’d been Beau.

They were a long way from the mismatched gang of criminals and outcasts that they had once been.They were a long way from the romanticised idea of a life on the outside she’d had when almost her whole world had been contained in a bedroom in the Lavish Chateau. They were her family, her friends, her wife, her brothers and her sisters. They fought monsters and crossed planes for each other, and they’d do it again at the drop of a hat, and she loved them all so much.

**Author's Note:**

> i regret nothing i want SOFTNESS  
give me nicodranas retirement beachhouse or give me DEATH


End file.
